Agent X
by Yuko Oshima
Summary: Just I story I wrote for school tell me what you think and if I should make more


**Agent X**

I was sitting in my room typing up a report when I saw I had an email. I saved my work on my report and clicked into my email on the subject line I read 'Everything you know is a lie' I decided to read the rest of the email thinking it was one of my friends playing a joke

'_Act calm as to not alert anyone,  
but everyone around you is not who they say they are.  
You need to quietly get out of there and meet me at the  
spot where you had your first kiss. You know the place._

_Agent X' _

I was pondering on whether I should do it or not I chose to just go I looked around to make sure my sneak of a brother wasn't near I signed out of my email and shut down my laptop I walked out into the living room to see if my parents were there which I was lucky they weren't. I quickly but quietly snuck out the back hoping the back gate fence making sure my dogs didn't bark and started walking to the park by my house where I had shared my first kiss with a boy named Eric.

"I seriously hope this isn't one of my friends messing with me." I sighed when I reached the spot I stood under the tree that we kissed at. I stood there for a good twenty minutes and sighed "I knew I was being mess with." Just as I was about to walk away I heard someone shout my name.

"Melody wait up!" I heard a boy shout I turned around to see a boy with short shaggy brown hair, brown eyes, in a black outfit. "S-sorry I'm late." He said panting

"Okay Agent X what is with that mysterious email huh?" I asked

"First off I'm only Agent X in emails just call me Blake." He said "Secondly your life is in great danger so come with me." He said grabbing my arm trying to drag me away I snatched my arm back

"Okay then Blake first I don't go anyway with strangers and if you expect me to go anywhere you better explain first." I said glaring

He matched my glare "I'll explain at the agency I promise but please just come with me if you don't you very well could die." He said giving me a pleading look "If you don't come willingly I will just put you on my shoulder." He said smirking

"Fine I'll come!" I said giving up on trying to go home we walked to a black car with tinted windows we both got inside and he drove me to the huge building we got out and walked inside the building and he brought me to a room with a table and a bunch of chairs I sat in one he sat in another across from me "Okay were here now explain." I said

"Okay but hold all questions until I'm done explaining." He said I nodded "Well Melody you not just an ordinary kid who lives on earth in fact you and I don't live on earth neither do the people you call a family." He said "You really live on the planet Akibastar where you are the crowned princess; I'm the prince of the neighboring planet sent to find you, the people you call your family are from another planet who want to rule over both of ours." He said "Now I know this might sound crazy to you but it's the truth the people you live with want you dead." He finished

"Okay well if they want me dead how come they haven't just killed me already?" I asked

"Well that's because girls of your planet have special powers but they don't get that power until they are sixteen your 'family' wants to take your power so they can conquer our planets."

"Okay so if they were powerful enough to kidnap me or whatever they did to me how come they need my power?"I questioned

"That's because your mother has protected our planets with her strength and to answer your other question when you were ten one night in your sleep they kidnapped you injected you with false memories and brought you here to raise you until your powers were strong enough and to answer any last questions they brought you here because it was the last place we would have checked but we got here just in time to save you." He said

"Okay that's it the world has officially gone mad!" I screamed "Look I pretty sure you got the wrong girl I'm just I kid I'm not a princess look whoever you are I hope you find your princess or whatever bye." I said running out of the building all the way home I snuck back into my room just as if nothing ever happened "That boy is mad I'm just a computer geek there is no way I'm a princess an even if I was there's no life on other planets it's stupid." I said "I wish I had never opened that stupid email." I sighed "Well tomorrows another day and I got school." I said to myself changing into some PJ's and going to sleep not knowing that this was just the start of the chain of events that tore my whole view on reality apart and what that boy was tell me the truth..


End file.
